Many containers, particularly bottles containing dispensing fluids have closures or caps which are twisted or pulled to open a passage for dispensing the liquid, and provide a seal to close the container and prevent leaking when not in use. In addition, there are other methods for opening containers including, as proposed by an embodiment of the invention, a rocker type closure that can be rocked or pushed on one side to pivot the other end to an open position.